


Salute to the Fallen

by Cuda (Scylla)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bob Dylan - Freeform, Broken little Winchesters, Gen, Season/Series 08 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla/pseuds/Cuda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some pain needs music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salute to the Fallen

Castiel is fascinated with the vinyl turntable. He can’t have Dean’s, but a second one is discovered - brown whorled Bakelite like coffee and Pet Milk - and installed in the library. He and Sam are still recovering, so Dean goes out on a supply run by himself and returns to hear Bob Dylan’s hollow echo in the foyer.

Sam gives him _that_ look when he gets to the library - the one that always makes him shut up; walk silent. Sam’s got a warm, untouched beer by the neck, and he uses it like a chalkboard pointer to indicate the angel at the end of the table. With his arms folded under his cheek, Castiel looks innocently asleep - but there’s a hard edge of hooch in the air and a mostly empty rocks glass of amber liquid just touching the crown of Castiel’s head.

Dylan rises clear of the confusion, wailing endings and uselessness in a thin whiskey voice. _It’s gettin’ dark, too dark to see…_

Dean looks from Castiel to Sam and back. He reaches out silently for Sam’s beer and gets it, and tilts it a little towards Castiel’s unconscious form in a sympathetic salute.

He turns away, sipping the familiar burn slowly on his way to the kitchen with the groceries.


End file.
